All the Grass of the Field
by Phantom of Love
Summary: A look into Raoul's early teenage years, in which his memories include someone aside from Christine... someone whom he loved. This story was made in connection to my story The Heart's Unveiled Passion.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own any part of "The Phantom of the Opera" in any of its various representations.**

**Original novel "Les Fantome de l'Opera" was by Gaston Leroux.**

Musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**In case it may not seem clear, this is how I use "POV" in this story: ****(Raoul's POV) means that I only show Raoul's thoughts. (Thomas' POV) would therefore mean that I only show Thomas' thoughts. (Omniscient POV) indicates that I display whoever's thoughts I feel like. ****Just a clarification, cause I know I'm using these terms wrong!**

* * *

"Raoul! Come along, now!" His father hollered to him from the carriage. 

A fourteen-year-old Raoul came running down the stairs of the de Chagny mansion. The sun shone down on that hot summer day, and everyone dressed lightly. Raoul reached the carriage where his family awaited him.

"Tell me again, Father. Why are we visiting the Hartfords?" Raoul questioned.

"Because," his father replied, positive he had explained before,"Mr. Hartford has offered me an intriguing business deal." Raoul asked no more questions and climbed into the carriage. His father went to the other side to sit by his wife. Once all were aboard, the driver took up the reins and the horses began their steady trot.

Raoul sat by his mother, containing his excitement. He rarely got to see his friend Thomas, the Hartford's son, who was a very close friend. They had known each other for eight years, which had been short yet blissful. They enjoyed playing games back in their younger days, but now with both of them being 14, they enjoyed such activities as fencing and horse riding.

Raoul had always felt that his bond with Thomas was never understood by others, and that their friendship was deeper than than what other boys their age knew. They considered it strange for Raoul and Thomas to be so close, but both boys thumbed their noses at the other boys. They considered each other brothers.

Recently, however, they hadn't been able to see each other very often. Thomas' family was British, and although they had earned respect over the years, many politicians loathed them. Raoul's father had decided to separate his son and the Hartford's son, but his attempts were fruitless. But still, his desire to avoid the Hartfords made it more difficult for Raoul to see Thomas, and the two boys spent the less time they had as best they could.

Raoul looked around and judged from the landmarks that they were about halfway to the Hartford's estate. He grinned as he thought of what he and Thomas had planned today: an intense session of fencing. They both wanted to become masters someday, so they had decided to use this alottement of time as their training time. Raoul waited anxiously for their arrival.

(Thomas' POV)

Thomas squinted in the sunlight as he saw the de Chagny carriage pull up. He sat on the stairs of his home, waiting for Raoul to arrive. Sitting next to him were their sparring swords.

Raoul leaped from the carriage and, looking up the stairs to see Thomas, ran joyously up the stairs. Thomas stood up and grinned.

"Amazing! You could actually come!" he joked. The two laughed as Raoul's father stepped out of the carriage. "I have our swords right here!" Thomas said, bending over to pick up the swords, his gold-blonde hair falling down over his eyes. He swept it out of the way with a flick of his wrist.

"Let's wait a while!" said Raoul. "We must wait for my parents to enter the house, tell us we can go have fun. My father wouldn't find it to his enjoyment if I went running off before he even got up the stairs!"

The two of them looked at Raoul's rather large father puffing up the stairs out of the corner of their eyes. They exchanged glances, grinning, then burst into laughter.

Raoul's father slowly passed the two laughing boys. "Come along, boys," he puffed. "Come in and have some cucumber sandwhiches before you go off to play."

The two of them obeyed reluctantly, Thomas throwing Raoul his sword. They followed Raoul's parents into the house, exchanging smalltalk as they entered the parlor.

It seemed like an eternity as their fathers talked about this new business arrangement, and they didn't listen to a word of it. Instead, they whispered their own commentary on the conversation to each other, sniggering the whole while. At first they received only strict glares to be quiet, but soon Raoul's mother ordered them to go outside and "find something to occupy your silly minds."

Having achieved their "punishment," they ran out onto the large balcony where they routinely talked, fenced, and alomost everything else. It was the one place they most wanted to be.

"Alright!" said Thomas. "Let's get to work!" Raoul was gearing up, pulling on his fencing gloves.

"I won't go easy on you today," Thomas warned. Raoul laughed, and Thomas glared.

Raoul replied cooly, "We'll see what you think of that comment after you lose, squeeling like a swine" They got into position and began their long sparring session.

(Omniscient POV)

The sun was setting as they dropped their swords, exhausted. They both had many scratches covering them from the matches they had, and they felt like thy would faint at any moment. They had gone all-out in that last round, and realized too late that an all-out round meant sweaty, grueling battle. In the end, neither of them won. They both succumbed to thrist.

"Oh..." Raoul groaned, drinking greedily from his water flask.

"That was... my victory..." Thomas gasped between gulps of water.

Raoul poured water over his face, then said his retort. "I think you have quite a few more scratches than me!"

Thomas looked at himself, then Raoul. "You lie! Look at that nasty one on your leg! That one alone counts as my victory!" Raoul sat in stunned silence.

"Um... beggin' your pardon, but that didn't even reach my skin. You just tore my pants." Thomas was smoldering as Raoul laughed.

"Want to fight about it?" Thomas threatened. He paused, realizing the stupidity of his comment. They both smiled broadly.

"Not really." Raoul replied.

"Me neither," said Thomas chuckling. "Me neither..."

After refreshing themselves, tending their scratches, and putting away their equipment, they sat together on the large balcony, looking at the sunset.

"Not every day you really look at the sunset," Raoul noted. "But now that I do, I notice how wonderful it is."

"I know," Thomas replied, "Isn't it odd? There are so many things you take for granted a lot, and you barely notice their wonder. Things like sunsets..."

"Or riddles. How do they always baffle you, then make so much sense once explained?" Thomas shrugged.

"Who knows? Riddles... or shoes? Those are pretty handy, but we never thank them!" Raoul nodded. Both were surprised that they were having such a deep conversation, but it was a nice change.

Raoul paused to think before spitting out "Chocolates?"

"Rather delicious, yet rarely fully appreciated," Thomas agreed. They smiled and looked at each other happily.

There was a long pause as they both took in the sunset and the calm. A wonderful feeling began settling over the two of them, and they both scooted their chairs closer together, unaware that they were doing so. They both felt they should say something, but the silence was comforting.

Thomas' leg shook nervously before he finally leaned against Raoul's shoulder. Raoul first looked surprised, but was overcome with a feeling of warmth. He put his arm around Thomas' shoulders, pulling him closer.

"What about friends?" Thomas broke the silence.

Raoul had completely forgotten their conversation from earlier. Thomas continued, "Sometimes... I think I take friends like you for granted." Raoul nodded slowly.

"Sometimes... I do too. But then there are days like this..." Raoul realized how stupid he had just been. There had never been any days like this, especially not with a sunset-lit talk. "I mean... there are days when we have a lot of fun, and then I enjoy your company."

"You mean today wasn't a lot of fun?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Raoul's tongue was tied, and he wished he would just stop talking, but something had to be said. "What I meant was... I'll never take you for granted, Thomas."

They looked into each other's blue eyes, and Thomas smiled. "I'll never take you for granted either, Raoul."

They kissed. They rejoiced in the feeling of the other's soft lips, and put their arms around each other in embrace. They stroked each other's soft skin, ran their fingers through ech other's hair as they kissed, joining in one soulful union. Thomas opened his mouth wider, allowing Raoul's tongue to enter, while his found it's way through Raoul's sweet lips. They wanted to remain in their passionate embrace forever, in bliss forever... but it was not to be.

"Raoul!"

They faces came apart immediately, and Raoul cursed out loud, "Shit! Damn bastard!" He had never hated his father more.

"Wait!" cried Thomas, grasping Raoul's hand as he stood to leave. "Raoul, please! Why does it matter if we get caught?"

Raoul paused for a momoent... but no more than that. He knealed before Thomas, stroking his pale cheek. "Thomas... do you love me?"

--"Raoul! It's time to head home!" They didn't even hear his cries.--

Thomas looked at Raoul's pretty face; his soft lips, his gorgeous blonde hair. He ran his fingers over Raoul's delicate neck, and spoke softly:

"Of course I love you... Raoul."

"Thomas... I love you."

They kissed again; a kiss that, however brief, was a piece of heaven.

They slowly separated, their fingers touching as Raoul backed away until... he was gone. He turned and left to go with his father, struggling to fight back tears. Thomas swalllowed hard, feeling the sadness well up inside him as raoul disappeared around the corner, taking one look to say farewell to his love.

(Raoul's POV)

As Raoul walked down the stairs towards the carriage, the sun almost completely behind the horizon, he heard Thomas shout to him. "Raoul, wait! Before you leave..." He turned, joyful yet wondering what could make their parting easier. Thomas cuaght up with him, and opened his hand to reveal a folded note.

"Read this once you're in your room... alone." Thomas looked at the de Chagny carriage nervously, then quickly kissed Raoul's cheek. Raoul blushed nervously as Thomas turned and ran back into the house. No one had seen that... thank God.

After an eternity of silence in the carriage, he finally arrived at home. He barely even paused to say goodnight before running upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the note. He slowly unfolded it, and peered at the elegant handwriting, marvelling it before continuing.

_Raoul,_

_Already I can feel your presence withering... I can't be apart from you. Can you sneak out? You know where my room is._

_--Thomas_

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 2: Not Yet Named! Please review chap 1!**

**And if you haven't already, check out the spawn of this story: "The Heart's Unveiled Passion."**


End file.
